


Separation

by myoonseouls



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love him, Letters, Multi, cliff my beloved, have i told you all how much i love cliff, i don’t have a therapist so i use cove holden, i don’t know why i keep writing with the letters idea but here we go again, im not, im suppose to be doing assignments, my “speciality”, not as much as cove but it’s a close competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoonseouls/pseuds/myoonseouls
Summary: you miss your best friend, the one person you relied on, trusted and loved. loving didnt come easy and neither did trust, but he won your heart.if only he wasn’t so far away.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> i keep going with the letter idea??? i don’t know if i even like the idea but it’s all i can think of so you’re all going to have to deal with it /j
> 
> also, slight lowercase intended! i forgot to say in the last one, however there will be some capitals when i feel like pressing the capital button :’)
> 
> this is also a mini series!! there will be multiple parts, please wait for new chapters from both you and coves perspectives! it wont take long to finish, promise!

Dear Cove,

I miss you so much, everyday is harder without you here. Maybe it’s the night sky, maybe it’s my anxiety, maybe it’s just me being me but tonight i’m even more sentimental than usual. I miss my best friend, I miss my partner in crime. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be with you for last summer. I’m sorry I broke my promise for not being there. 

How are you? You say you’re fine but I know you well, I know you won’t admit it to me if i’m not there in person.

Elizabeth has been getting into arguments with Mom and Ma a lot, it’s been hard without you here to help me block it all out. To be honest it’s just hard without you overall.

I hope we can come visit soon, I miss your smile.

—Y/N.

your moms would always tell you it won’t be long until you see him again, that it won’t be long until you get to hug him again.

you knew that was a lie.

you were multiple states away, and you were only 13. there was no way you could see him in the near future, so these letters had to do.

Sometimes you were scared he would stop replying, or maybe he would move away too? 

there were so many “what ifs”, it made your anxiety go crazy. of course Ma and Mom had Mr. Holders number so you can occasionally call, however they didn’t it when you two constantly took their phone for hours on end so they put a limit on “one call a week”.

you understood it could be annoying, Ma and Mom had jobs, they had friends and a life. you couldn’t be stealing their phone every time you wanted to speak to Cove. Instead, you wrote letters everyday. Sure, they took a day to arrive and send but it was better than no communication at all.

maybe one day you’ll see him again.

**(part two uploading soon!)**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i love cove so much :(
> 
> ALSO have i told you all how much i love cliff??? maybe it’s my daddy issues i don’t know but he’s AMAZING i love him so much oh my GOD


End file.
